sussanah gets caught JS FLUFF
by baby rose hip
Summary: Jesse and suze haven't seen each other in a month. She’s on her way home when her car breaks down; Jesse is pissed off leaving her. Suze has nothing to do but when a hot stranger walks through the door her anger is replaced with lust. TOTAL FLUFF**


**Jesse and Suze haven't seen each other in over a month. She's on her way home when her car breaks down; Jesse is pissed off leaving her. Suze has nothing to do but when a hot stranger walks through the door her anger is replaced with lust.**

* * *

_1 HOUR LATER AFTER THE PHONE CALL_

I noticed him as soon as he stepped into the dingy pub. He was wearing faded jeans, a tight T-shirt and a leather jacket. The rough stubble on his firm jaw line and the shaggy cut of his black hair giving his good looks that dangerous air most women, including myself, find so irresistible.

His eyes scanned the room, stopping when they met mine. Acknowledging my gaze with a slight nod of his head, he walked towards the bar. The way his body moved encouraged my eyes to travel over his broad chest and flat stomach to the impressive package under his belt buckle. I could feel my anger and frustration receding, lust replacing it. A distraction, just what I needed.

He stopped next to the stool I occupied at the bar and ordered a beer from the pretty bartender who gave him an obvious look of invitation as she opened it. He ignored her and turned to me. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked with a blend of mischief and lust in his dark eyes.

"Thinking what an asshole my boyfriend is," I answered honestly. He raised an eyebrow inquiringly. Needing no further encouragement I uploaded all my pent up anger on him: "I was on my way home from a very important business trip that kept me away from my boyfriend for a month, only to have my car brake down. To make matters worse, when I called to tell Jesse that I would have to spend the night in this two-bit town on the side of the highway while it got repaired, he picked a fight with me- how he'd made a special dinner for us and had planned a romantic evening in anticipation of my return and was mad because now his surprise was ruined. When I suggested he drive an hour to come and spend the night in the motel with me, like a little kid sulking, he hung up on me!"

"So now I'm here, alone, bored and frustrated." I finished.

"I have something that'll make you feel 100 better." He said as he shifted closer.

"And what would that be?" I Asked.

He leaned in so that his warm lips brushed my earlobe as he whispered "Me". The heat from the hand he placed meaningfully on my stocking clothed thigh spreading rapidly through my body. A shiver ran down my spine as my mind went blank, my body screamed for his touch.

"Yes." I answered, "Let's go."

We quickly crossed the street to the old motel where I already had a room. My fingers trembled with excitement at what was about to happen, causing me to fumble with the key but we were soon inside. I walked to the dresser by the wall and set down my purse. Turning to look at him, I slid the jacket of my business suit slowly down my shoulders and dropped it to the floor, revealing the skimp camisole beneath.

He smiled devilishly as he turned my body to face the mirror over the dresser, stripping off his own jacket as he stepped behind me. Pressing his chest against my back and his hard package against my ass, he made eye contact with me. Watching my eyes he then lowered the straps of my camisole over my shoulders towards my waist, momentarily hooking the lace edge on my stiff nipples.

"Look at yourself." He whispered, "How hard your nipples are. They're begging for attention. Your eyes are begging too… don't worry, I'm going to give you what you need."

His hand cupped my breast from behind, tweaking my nipples, pinching them and rolling them causing me to gasp sharply. The sight of his hands on my pale skin made all the sensations rippling inside me stronger. My breath began to come in pants as his hands worked my body; his lips began to nip playfully on along my shoulder and neck.

My hands reached behind and grabbed the firm cheeks of his ass, pulling him against me harder as I shuffled my feet further apart. "Oooh poor baby," he crooned in response to my urgings. "Things moving to slow for you?" His hand slid down my soft belly skin to the front of my skirt, pressing against my pubic bone. Teasingly his fingers began a walking motion that caused them to brush between my thighs at the same time as raising my skirt. When only my panties covered my pubes he scraped his fingers along my crease and laughed slowly. "Your almost ready for me"

I moaned and he pressed his fingers against me more firmly. My hips swayed encouragingly. His hand left me to join his other on the elastic at my hip. With a quick jerk the elastic snapped and my panties were gone. The image framed in the mirror was so hot. The reflection showed me standing with both my camisole and skirt wrapped around my waist, black garter and stalkings framing my pouting pussy. His firm tanned arms surrounding me, his eyes burning brightly as he watched his hands glide over my body. Me soft- him hard. Me light- him tanned. A study of contrasts. Another groan escaped me as I watched his hand reach my pussy lips only to spread them apart, causing my aching clit to thrust out rudely. His other hand hovered about hovered above my aching button, index finger pointing.

"Please…" The word trembled off my lips, my eyes searching his in the mirror. He brought his finger up to his moth, his lips parted and his pink tongue darted to wet the tip teasingly. Our eyes met as he lowered his finger again, this time stopping directly on my clit, and with firm pressure I was off. One touch was all it took to make my eyes slide shut and the fireworks start. My kneed buckled, my head rolled back and my juices flooded his fingers and my thighs. His body stayed pressed to mine the whole time, keeping me standing. When I came back from the fireworks show I was wrapped tight in strong arms and held against a hot, hard, very male body.

"OK?" he asked softly.

"Mmm…" I purred in response. "Good." He replied.

He pressed his hips against me firmly "Now we can get to it"

Those words made my body hum in anticipation of more pleasure. I tried to turn to him but he resisted. Grabbing my hands and placing them firmly on the dresser he commanded me to keep them there.

The posture thrust my butt out and made me aware of what he wanted. I watched in the mirror as he stepped back to rid himself of his clothes. When he was naked I cold see his throbbing member straining towards me. My mouth watered and I wondered how it would taste. Knowing I would find out before the end of the night.

"Later." He stated, reading my desire in the liking of my lips. "Right now I'm going to love you so much you'll be lucky if you can walk tomorrow." I just spread my legs further and arched my back in invitation. Showing him where to put that cock of his and daring him to do as he promised.

"Ohh," It was his turn to groan.

Grabbing both cheeks in his hands, he began messaging them, spreading them apart, and then he bent down and gave one a sharp bite. Moving one hand from my ass he dipped his fingers into my wet hole and teased me a little more by adding another finger, when my hips began to match the rhythm of his strokes. His fingers weren't enough though, I wanted his full memes.

"All for you baby" he groaned. He pulled his fingers out, one hand grabbing my hip as the other then guided his meaty dick between my spread legs. Leaving him at my entrance, both hands grasped my hips firmly, and with one quick hard thrust filled me completely.

I let my head fall forward as he closed his eyes and started thrusting in and out. His cock was hot and thick inside my tunnel, every move he made causing fantastic friction. Every few strokes he'd swivel his hips sharply, thrusting even deeper, hitting a hidden pleasure point buried deep inside me. My panting shifted to whimpers of pleasure as he picked up speed. Soon his fierce pumping caused my hands to slide from the edge of the dresser to the wall behind it, giving me leverage to push back.

"Oh yeah" he growled, "That's it." He leaned forward enough so he could grab a swinging breast. Palming it roughly he pinched my nipple and felt the answering clench of my pussy walls around his cock, I could feel my insides coiling tighter as he did it again and again. His hand then left my tit to grab a handful of my hair and pull my head up so our eyes met. I saw sweat beading on his forehead and his lips stretched taut across his teeth and I knew he was fighting his own orgasm waiting for me.

"Yes, yes, that's it. There. Harder," I cried out as I clenched and another orgasm hit me. My inside began milking him, our eyes never separating. I saw sparks go off in his when he clenched his teeth; a final groan escaped his lips as his cum shot through me hotly. My head fell forward onto the dresser as I struggled to stay standing in the aftermath. A few seconds later I felt strong arms pull me back up, turn me towards him, and snuggled me into a warn hug. He placed soft kisses on my neck and whispered

"I wasn't sulking when I hung up on you. I just wanted to get to you as soon as possible"

**Hoped you like, and please let me know what you thought. Any questions I will answer.**


End file.
